


A Little Extra Warmth

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace does his best to ignore the complete lack of warmth inside the walls of the Dumort... until he can't.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	A Little Extra Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 12 Prompt: Cuddle

The sun is just coming up outside, not that Jace can see it (the blackout curtains in Raphael’s room block out any sunlight for obvious reasons), but he imagines it’s still lightly snowing outside as it was when he arrived about an hour ago. Jace switched most of his patrols to overnight assignments so that he can be on the same general sleep cycle as his boyfriends, going back to the Institute to submit his report and clean up before heading straight to the Dumort for the day.

Jace managed to warm himself up pretty well with a hot shower and getting ready by the fireplace at the Institute, but he realizes how pointless that was now that he’s within the walls of the old hotel. Jace feels like he might as well be sleeping on the street for how cold the inside of the Dumort is - it isn’t the first cold day he’s spent here, but it’s definitely the worst so far, and it’s only mid-December. He’s ready to suck it up for another day but the moment Simon’s icy hands wrap around him Jace shudders and pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” Simon asks. Jace hesitates, but when Simon reaches out again he knows he has to be honest because at least ‘your hands are ice’ is better than a vague ‘I won’t want you to touch me right now’.

“You’re _freezing_ , Si. And there’s like, negative heat here,” he adds for good measure. “Sorry. Normally I can ignore it, but… maybe no cuddling today?” Watching the way Simon’s expression drops Jace adds, “Or I could just go back to the Institute for the day.” Except that idea only seems to make things worse.

Raphael, who’s finishing up writing something down in a notebook at his desk in the corner, turns with a frown on his face. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Jace shrugs. “Like I said, normally I can ignore it. I like being here, and spending time with you and Simon, even if it’s just sleeping.”

“And I’d like you to be comfortable while you’re here,” Raphael adds, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t consider the temperature before now…”

“Pretty sure most of the humans you’ve kept here for any extended amount of time before haven't exactly been… guests,” Jace points out, trying to joke and make light of the situation, only to get another regretful wince from Raphael. _Zero for two,_ Jace thinks to himself.

“I'll be right back!” Simon says suddenly, leaving the room before Jace or Raphael can question or stop him.

Jace sighs, trying to ignore the knot steadily forming in his stomach, cursing his impulsive complaint. He never should’ve said anything. “It’s fine,” he insists to Raphael. “Really. I can handle being a little cold. Or maybe I’ll go back to sleeping at the Institute for the winter, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Raphael says. “We want you here, and you want to be here. We’ll figure something out to make it work.”

There’s a ‘no fire’ rule at the Dumort for obvious reasons - it isn’t that a contained fire in a fireplace would pose a serious threat, but it’d be too easy for one to _start_ an accidental fire that could have dire consequences, especially if it’s during the day and no one could flee outside. Without breaking that rule (which he would never do, even if Raphael offered), Jace really can’t imagine there’s much that can be done.

Jace is starting to worry that he really upset Simon the longer he’s gone until Simon comes back with a small pile of blankets in his arms. “I warmed them up in the dryer,” he says, sounding pleased with himself as he sets one on Raphael’s side of the bed, gives one to Jace and takes the other for himself. Simon then proceeds to wrap himself up like a cocoon before shifting into bed next to Jace again.

This time Jace feels the warmth radiate off the blanket as Simon presses against his back. “Better?”

Jace closes his eyes and smiles. “Much,” he confirms, draping his own blanket over him.

“My mom used to warm my blankets up in the winter before I’d go to bed,” Simon explains. “Definitely not a perfect solution, but better than nothing, I hope.”

“It’s a wonderful idea,” Raphael agrees, coming over to join them. He wraps the blanket around himself as well before sliding up into his usual place against Jace’s stomach.

“Good,” Simon says, the words breathed against the back of Jace’s neck. “Because I don’t think I could fall asleep without both of you at this point. I really didn’t want to lose our daily cuddles.”

“Me either,” Jace admits.

Raphael mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like he’s agreeing with them, but pretends he’s already asleep when Jace whispers, “what was that?” and gets no response.

Jace lies with Raphael and Simon on either side, surrounded not only by the warmth of the blankets but by the inherent comfort of knowing they’ll do whatever they can to bring him the slightest bit of extra comfort. With the heat of the blankets surrounding him entirely now, it doesn’t take long for Jace to be comfortable enough to fall asleep, perfectly cuddled between his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
